Mis XV en Los Angeles
by Sofia Ciccone
Summary: Bella queda embarazada de Edward en su viaje de 15 años . Ella tiene que enfrentar las dificultades que el embarazo le puso: Las burlas en la escuela, no poder ir a fiestas y el tener que cuidar de bebe sola sin ayuda de Edward , quien la dejo cuando ella le dijo que estaba embrarazada. Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1:Prologo

Mis XV en Los Ángeles

_Chapter 1: prologo_

**Narrador POV:**

Bella y su mejor amiga Jane se van de viaje a Los Ángeles por los XV de Bella pero lo que no saben es que todo va a dar un giro de 180 grados en la vida de Bella tras conocer a una persona con la cual pasaran una noche inolvidable y que dejara marcas en la vida de los dos. Bella se vera muy afectada por esta situación y comenzará a trabajar de lo que nunca en su vida habría pensado en hacer.

Un viaje, una noche, un embarazo, dos vidas que cambiaran para siempre y mucho drama, todo esto en el nuevo fanfic: Mis XV en Los Ángeles.

_**Holaa! Soy Sofi y este es mi primer fanfic me interesaría saber si les va gustando, por favor díganme si voy bien ya que es mi primer fanfic. Bueno desde ya muchas gracias y nos estaremos leyendo pronto con el siguiente capitulo de Mis XV en Los Ángeles.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Comenzando el viaje

Chapter 2: Comenzando el viaje

POV Bella:

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana cuando me desperté para ir al aeropuerto en donde quede de encontrarme con Jane, mi mejor amiga, con ella nos íbamos a ir a Los Ángeles por mi vieja de 15 años que me regalaron mis padres , ellos eran millonarios y no tenían problemas en pagar y comprarme todo lo que yo quería.

Cuando me levanto y voy a ver mi IPhone veo que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de Jane.

*Llamada con Jane*

-Hola bells-Dijo ella un tanto enojada

-Hola Jane ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte yo para disimular que me había quedado dormida

-Bien ¡Hace media hora que estoy esperándote en el aeropuerto Bella!-Dijo ella ya enojada

-Perdón es que no escuche la alarma, ahora me baño agarro las maletas y voy para allá-

-Mas te vale sino perderemos el vuelo-

-OkOk en media hora estoy allá-

*Fin de la llamada*

Me duche rápido salude a mi familia y me fui para empezar mi viaje con mi mejor amiga.

Cuando llegué estaba Jane esperándome con sus maletas a un lado, la salude y fuimos a dejar las valijas para poder subir al avión

-¿Estas ansiosa?-Me pregunto ella

-Bastante-le dije yo.

El viaje fue muy largo, yo y Jane nos dormimos todo el viaje y cuando nos despertamos ya estábamos aterrizando en Los Ángeles.

Fuimos para el hotel, nos vestimos con las bikinis que habíamos traído y nos fuimos a la playa cuando vi a alguien que me enamoro por completo…


	3. Chapter noche

Chapter 3: La noche

POV Bella:

Era alto, piel bastante pálida y su color de pelo era bronce, totalmente… bellísimo. Me enamore en el instante, pero el ni me miraba así que seguí caminando con Jane.

-Acá esta bien ¿no?-Dijo ella señalando un lugar y justo daba a donde el estaba con un amigo.

-Sisi perfecto-

Con Jane dejamos las cosas y nos pusimos a escuchar música y tomar sol, estaba escuchando mi canción favorita _Mirrors- Justin Timberlake_ cuando de repente algo me tapo el sol que me estaba dando en la cara, abrí los ojos y era el, pensé que estaba soñando, de cerca era mas perfecto.

-Hola hermosa-Me dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara… tan sensual.

-Hola- Dije yo toda sonrojada y al parecer se dio cuenta.

-Me llamo Edward ¿y tú?-

-Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella-

- Sos hermosa Bella, ¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa a cenar?-Dijo el mirándome a la cara y sonriendo

Lo pensé por un ratito, no sabia nada de el y ya me dijo que valla a la casa a ver si me pasaba algo.

-No hago nada ni soy un asesino ajaja- Me dijo el cuando vio mi cara de confusión.

-Jajaja okay, no hay problema ¿Dónde queda?-

-Yo te paso a buscar quédate tranquila-Me dijo el ya poniéndose los lentes de sol, o por dios, era tan…. hermoso - ¿En donde vives?

-No soy de acá, me estoy hospedando en el hotel _Sheraton Los Ángeles Downtown._

-Bueno pasó por ti a las 8:30- Dijo el, se bajo los lentes de sol hasta la nariz y me guiño un ojo.

-Ok estaré lista esperándote abajo- Dije eso y se fue

Jane me miro y yo le sonreí

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo ella asombrada

-No se, viste que lindo que era-

-Si, ¿Trajiste ropa linda para salir de noche?-

-No, ayúdame a comprarme algo-Le dije desesperada

-Bueno yo te ayudo, con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que te lleves lo que yo digo que te queda bien y que le va a encantar a el, ¡sin protestar!-

-Pero…- Y sin dejarme seguir con la oración

-Nada de peros Isabella – Dijo ella – Vas a comprar lo que yo te diga-

-Ok- Dije yo ya rendida- No me queda otra opción-

Esa misma tarde salimos con Jane a los locales mas conocidos de Los Ángeles.

-¿Por qué tenemos que entrar a Victoria's Secret?- Dije yo asombrada y confundida- Es de ropa interior Jane no necesito-

-Por las dudas que pasen a algo mas vamos a comprarte un sostén y una braga linda para que quedes aun más guapa-Dijo ella sonriendo

-No vamos a llegar a eso Jane – dije yo casi gritando-No hace falta-

-Que te había dicho Isabella-

-Bueno esta bien, pero que no sea muy llamativo –

-No se no se…-

Me compro un conjunto todo rojo y unas ligas negras que iban atadas a la braga.

-Ahora al vestido-

-Oh noo-

-Oh sii- Dijo ella riéndose por que sabia que íbamos a estar tres horas hasta encontrar uh vestido

Al fin, después de dos horas de pasar por miles de locales, Jane encontró uno que según ella me iría perfecto

-Te va a quedar perfecto- Dijo ella animándome, ya que el vestido era muy corto y a mi no me gustaba lo corto-Solo pruébatelo-

-Okay-

Me lo fui a probar el vestido era straples con escote que dejaba bastante al descubierto, el vestido era color rojo velvet , la tela del vestido era de gasa , una faja gruesa negra en la barriga y encaje en la parte del final del vestido, este vestido venia con unos zapatos negros con taco de 15 centímetros con tachas. Debo decir que el vestido me encanto.

-¿Te parece que me queda bien?- Le pregunte

-Estas hermosa Bella, llévatelo, te queda perfecto-

-Gracias Jane por ayudarme-

-No hay problema, pero dale apúrate que ya son las 5 y todavía te falta darte un baño el peinado y el maquillaje-Dijo Jane apurada

-Bueno bueno-

Cuando llegamos al hotel eran las 6 y tenia que hacer todo rápido, me bañe y me seque el pelo, Jane me lo aliso y me hizo un peinado hermoso y me maquillo.

-Cuídate Bells- Dijo ella abrazándome -Cualquier cosa me avisas-

-Gracias Jane por todo-

-No hay problema, ve diviértete que ya es tarde-

Mire el reloj y eran las 8:40

-Uh bueno me voy chao, gracias-

-De nada ve diviértete-Y con eso nos despedimos.

Cuando fui a la recepción vi un hermoso Porshe gris y Edward estaba ahí esperándome en la puerta del acompañante .Me acerque hacia el y me dijo

-Estas hermosa Bella con ese vestido- Me dijo el mirándome de pies a cabeza

-Gracias Edward-Dije yo sin poder ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Vamos sube al coche que vamos a disfrutar de la cena-

-Okay-

Llegamos a un hermoso era muy lujoso y bellísimo.

-Llegamos hermosa-Dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta y tomándome de la mano, que caballeroso que es el

-Gracias-

-De nada Bella-Dijo el tomándome de la manto para entrar al restaurante –Vamos entremos-

Cuando entramos una señorita nos pregunto

-Buenas noches ¿tienen reservación?-Dijo la chica

-Si a nombre de Edward Cullen- respondió el

-Ah sisi ¿la que tenia la vista al mar?-

-Sisi esa-

La chica nos guío hasta la mesa y cuando la vi era maravillosa, tenía la vista al mar y era la mejor vista, era realmente genial.

-¿Qué quieres Bella?-me pregunto el refiriéndose a la comida

-No se todavía todo esto es muy lujoso- Dije yo entre risas

-No importa yo pago todo-

-No es necesario, de verdad, yo puedo pagar mi parte-

-Deja yo pago todo-

-Bueno pero te debo plata

-No hermosa, no me debes nada-

-Ok como tu digas-Dije sonriéndole mirándolo a los ojos, estaba tan guapo, creo que me estoy enamorando demasiado de el.

Charlamos toda la terminamos de comer me dijo

-¿Queres comer postre en mi casa?-

-Dale-Le dije yo

Cuando llegamos a su casa era totalmente lujosa, me senté en el sofá mientras el preparaba unas copas de champagne y servia unos pedazos de vino me ofreció la copa y la torta.

-¿Quieres?-

-Si, gracias-

-De nada, ¿Por qué viniste a Los Ángeles?

-Por mi viaje de 15 años-

-Tenes 15 Años?-Dijo el- Yo tengo 25

-Si, tengo 15-

-Sos hermosa Isabella-Me dijo el acercándose mas a mis labios, hasta que se unieron en un beso que fue maravilloso.

El empezó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido hasta que finalmente me lo saco y quede en roma interior, la que me había comprado Jane

-Que sensual tu ropa interior-Dijo el mordiéndose su labio inferior y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ante esto. Los besos fueron subiendo de nivel…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Noche Especial

►**Este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores, si las lees queda bajo tu responsabilidad, espero que les ◄**

**POV Edward:**

Bella era hermosa, y besaba bien, sus labios sabían a fresa por su brillo labial.

-Edward… pa..ra.-Dijo ella entre cortado-No podemos hacer esto yo soy menor y mas chica que vos-

-La edad no importa, te amo Bella, sos hermosa- le dije yo tratando de calmarla ya que parecía muy incomoda ante esta situación. Continúe en lo que estaba, desabrochando su sostén, cuando sus pechos quedaron descubiertos empecé a lamer sus pezones

-Mierda Edward-Dijo ella jadeando

La levante del sofá y la lleve a mi cama en donde delicadamente la deje y me puse encima de ella dándole besos húmedos en el cuello y deslizándome hacia su abdomen, su piel se erizaba al rocé de nuestros cuerpos.

Ella me empezó a desabrochar la camisa que tenia puesta, luego me saco el pantalón y quedo en evidencia la erección que ella me estaba causando. Bella no pudo evitar ver la erección y morderse el labio inferior, mierda si que ella era perfecta! Me bajo los boxers que tenia y yo le arranque las bragas que ella llevaba las cuales eran muy sensuales, esas ligas que tenia se las deje y con mi lengua empecé a rozar su clítoris

-¡Ed-ward!-Grito ella al sentir lo que le estaba haciendo.

Yo sabía que le gustaba, así que decidí dar un segundo paso, hacerla mía.

-¿Estas preparada Bella?-Le dije yo y solo pudo asentir

POV Bella:

Le dije a Edward que frenara, yo era virgen y no se lo dije a Edward, pero me deje llevar por su hermosa sonrisa al decirme que me amaba, no lo podía un momento sentí que el me lamia los pezones

-Mierda Edward- Le dije jadeando, no podía casi ni hablar.

El me levanto del sofá y me dejo con cuidado en la cama y se puso arriba mío tratando de no aplastarme. Me empezó a besar el cuello e iba bajando hasta mi vientre, mi piel se erizaba y yo me sentía en el paraíso, yo me empecé a excitar y le saque la camisa y le baje los pantalones y vi su inevitable, gran y notoria erección, mi reacción fue solo morderme el labio inferior, con eso le dije todo. Le baje esos boxers que tenia y el me arranco la braga, pero las lijas me las dejo. En ese momento sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo pero después de unos segundo se trasformo en placer infinito, me sentía en el paraíso. Era que Edward me estaba rozando con su lengua mi clítoris, no sabia si gritar o agarrarle los pelos a Edward.

-¡Ed-ward!-Grite yo, estaba definitivamente en el paraíso

-¿Estas lista Bella?- Me pregunto Edward y yo le asentí y en eso se introdujo en mí

-¡MIERDA EDWARD!-Le dije gritando, lo único que sentía era dolor que al paso de los minutos se transformo en placer, pero algo sucedió

-¿Estas bien Bella?- Me dijo el al ver que había sangre en la cama.

-Si, es solo que…, era virgen por eso la sangre- Le dije yo media avergonzada de la situación

-Si quieres no lo hacemos, solo dímelo, no hay problema Bella-

-Sige-Le dije yo y el continuo.

Su cadera chocando contra mi pelvis. Sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo y en eso

-Bella me vengo-Dijo el

- Vente conmigo-Le dije yo y ahí fue cuando yo explote, el orgasmo había llegado, fue la mejor sensación que había sentido.

Edward salio de mi y se acostó al lado mío, los dos tratando de recuperar el aire

-Te amo Bella-Me dijo el

-Yo también Edward-Fue lo ultimo que alcance a decir por que me quede dormida

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible, mire a mí costado y Edward no estaba, cuando fui a buscar mi ropa interior pude ponerme solo el sostén ya que la braga la había roto Edward, arriba de una silla había una bata que decía:

"Para Bella"

Así que la agarre y me la puse y salí de la habitación en la que me encontraba. Me dirigí al comedor donde estaba Edward haciendo el desayuno

-Hola hermosa- Dijo dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa-Estuviste genial anoche-

-Gracias, fue la mejor noche de todas Edward- Le dije yo sentándome en la mesa

-¿Quieres desayunar?-

-Si, después me tengo que ir-

-Ok Bella pásame tu numero de celular así nos mantenemos en contacto- Me dijo el trayendo el desayuno a la mesa

-Ok el mío es (numero inventado)- le dije yo tratando de buscar como agregarlo a el en mi IPhone

-El mío es (Numero inventado)-

Desayunamos hasta que recibí una llamada de Jane

*Hablando con Jane por el teléfono*

-¿Bella donde mierda estas?-Dijo ella preocupada

-Estoy en la casa de Edward, ahora en un rato voy para el hotel espérame- Dije yo tratando de calmarla

-Tu mama me llamo ayer en la noche por que te llamaba a vos y no contestabas aparecía que estaba apagado tu celular-

-Bueno después te explico ¿dale?-

-Bueno bueno-Dijo ella y corte

*Fin de la llamada*

-Ya te tienes que ir ¿no?- Me pregunto el medio triste

-Si, es que mi amiga no sabía donde estaba por que pensó que a la noche iba a volver y estaba preocupada- le dije tratándole de explicar

-Ok ¿te llevo hasta el hotel?-

-Seria genial, muchas gracias-

-De nada Bella- Dijo el levantándose-Espera que encuentre las llaves-

-Okok-

Cuando las encontró bajamos y nos fuimos.

-Aquí es-Dijo el

-Muchas gracias Edward-

-De nada. Prométeme que me vas a llamar-

-Te lo prometo Edward, te amo-

-Yo también te amo Bella- Dijo el y con un beso nos despedimos


	5. Chapter 5:Nauseas

Chapter 5: Nauseas

POV Bella:

Llegue a la habitación del hotel y deje el bolso.

-Bella ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame todo- Dijo Jane muy curiosa

-Primero fuimos a un restaurante, muy lujoso por cierto, con vista al mar que me pareció lo más hermoso, los dos pedimos pulpo en su tinta y después para el postre nos dirigimos para su apartamento.

Jane, como siempre, interrumpiéndome cuando estoy hablando me dijo

-Y… luego del postre ¿que paso?-Dijo Jane

-Emm... Como explicarte…-

-¿Es lo que yo estoy pensando?-

-Si-

-Y…, no quiero sonar como una madre, pero… ¿sabes si Edward se cuido?-

-¡No había pensado en eso!- Dije aterrorizada.

Ya eran las 12:30 PM y me fui a acostar porque estaba agotada de tanto recorrer la ciudad con Jane.

Me fije la hora en mi celular y eran las 3:47 AM, me había desvelado porque sentía nauseas. Fui corriendo al baño por que no aguantaba mas las ganas de vomitar y en eso se despierta Jane

-Bella ¿Te sientes bien?- Me pregunto ella media dormida

-Si, debe ser que me callo mal lo que cenamos no es nada-

Cuando sentí que estaba mejor volví a la cama a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me levante mucho mejor

-Bella ¿Cómo te sentís?-Me pregunto Jane quien recién se levantaba.

-Bien, mejor que anoche- Le respondí

-Che te esta sonando tu celular-Me dijo ella señalando mi celular que estaba en la mesita de luz

En el teléfono decía Robert

*Hablando por teléfono*

-Hola hermosa-Dijo una voz conocida… era Edward

-Hola Edward- Dije

-¿Cómo amaneciste princesa?-

-Bien, mejor que anoche-

-¿Qué te paso?-Me dijo el medio preocupado

-Nada malo, solo me callo mal lo que cenamos con Jane-

-¿Pero ahora estas mejor?-

-Si, solo fue un malestar-

-Bueno hermosa te tengo que dejar que me tengo que ir a trabajar, que la pases lindo recorriendo-

-Gracias, hoy es mi ultimo día en Los Angeles, mañana a la tarde me voy-

-¿Ya te tenes que ir?-Me dijo el triste

-Lamentablemente si, me encantaría quedarme pero eran solo tres días que venia acá-

-Bueno te voy a extrañar princesa, que viajes bien y prométeme que nos mantendremos en contacto-

-Te lo prometo Ed, yo también te voy a extrañar, te amo-

-Y también te amo hermosa, hasta pronto- Dijo el y corte

*Fin de la llamaba*

Cuando corte me dirigí hacia la cocina pero en ese momento me agarraron unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Salí corriendo hacia el baño pero cuando llegue las ganas se me habían ido.

-¿Qué paso Bella?- Me dijo Jane

-Nada no se que me pasa-

-Bueno vas a hacer dieta por unos días así te mejoras-

-Bueno-

Jane me hizo unas tostadas con un te para que coma sano y me mejore

-¿Bella no crees que esto tiene que ver algo con lo que hiciste con Edward?-

-¿Vos crees que puedan ser síntomas de que estoy embarazada?

-Si-

-No, no puede ser. Anoche me callo mal la comida es solo eso-

-Ok yo solo decía-

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Salimos a hacer las ultimas compras antes de volver?-

-Dale me encanta la idea-Dijo ella entusiasmada, ya que siempre fue fan de las compras como yo, las dos éramos adictas al shopping

-Ok cámbiate-

Nos fuimos a cambiar y salimos.

Cuando volvimos habían pasado 3 horas de compras. La ropa que compramos era muy linda. Compramos zapatos, ropa, bikinis y accesorios.

-Tenemos que guardar todo en las valijas así ya nos vamos-Le dije a Jane, quien se había tirado a mirar tele.

-Bueno-Dijo ella enojada por que estaba cansada.

-En el avión podrás dormir todo lo que vos quieras-

-Bueno vamos a empacar-

Estuvimos una hora para empacar toda la ropa que habíamos traído y que habíamos comprado. El avión lo teníamos que tomar a las 22:30 y eran las 20.00hs así que nos tomaríamos un taxi directo al aeropuerto de Los Angeles.

-Jane vamos-Grite ya que ella estaba en el baño y seguro ni me escucharía

-Okay ya voy-

-Apúrate-

Cuando llegamos a el aeropuerto ya eran las 21hs tendríamos una hora y media para hacer todos los papeles y cenar algo antes de subir al avión.

-Pasaportes por favor-dijo la chica de la línea de aviones que tomábamos nosotras

-Aquí tenes-

-Ok pasen por la puerta número 11-

-Muchas gracias- Respondí yo sonriéndole a la chica

-Que disfruten del viaje-

Fuimos a cenar a un lugar que había en el aeropuerto que era re lindo. Cenamos hasta que escuchamos el llamado para el avión que tendríamos que tomar

-Vamos Jane que nos están llamando para subir al avión-

-Que lastima que ya halla que irnos pero lo bueno es que la pasamos genial-

-Si, la pasamos bien todos los días-

Cuando subimos al avión se nos acerco una azafata

-Apaguen sus celulares chicas y pónganse el cinturón cuando el piloto lo avise, gracias-Dijo la azafata

-Ok, lo haremos-Le respondí yo ya que Jane estaba acomodando los bolsos de mano que traíamos para llevar arriba del avión-

-Buenos días tripulación-Empezó diciendo el piloto-Les pedimos que se pongan los cinturones de seguridad durante el despegue, cuando haya turbulencias y durante el aterrizaje- Dijo eso y se encendieron unas indicaciones-Por favor apague su celular. Estaremos aterrizando en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires a las 16 horas. Gracias y que disfruten del viaje- Eso fue todo lo que dijo

Teníamos 12 horas de viaje.

-Bella yo me voy a dormir-Me dijo Jane con cara de dormida

-Bueno, descansa-

Y eso fue todo ya que acostó la cabeza y se quedo dormida, yo me quede pensando en la posibilidad de que este embarazada, me estaba matando esa duda, cuando llego me voy a hacer alguna prueba, ojala que de negativo por que sino no se que voy a hacer solo tengo 15 años y mis papas me iban a matar.

-Necesita algo señorita-Me interrumpió la azafata

-Si, un vaso de agua por favor-Le dije yo

-Enseguida se lo traigo-

Después de dos minutos me lo tajo

-Aquí esta. ¿Quisiera algo de comer?-

-No gracias-Le respondí yo ya que estaba llena no comería

-No de nada, cualquier cosa me llama-

Cuando se fue seguí pensando en lo que estaba. No creía que este embarazada pero ¿si lo estaba? Como haría, como se los dirá a mis padres, como mantendría al bebe.

Cuando me empecé a imaginar como seria mi viada con un bebe me quede dormida.

Pov Jane:

Me desperté por que sentí que alguien hablaba

-Hola les habla el piloto, les quería comunicar que en una hora estaríamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Buenos Aires- Dijo el piloto

Mire a mi costado donde vi a Bella totalmente dormida

-Bella despiértate, ya estamos por llegar- Empecé a sacudirla pero no había caso-Vamos Bella levántate- No pasaba nada seguía dormida así que se me ocurrió ponerle los auriculares y despertarla con música alta a ver si se levantaba, así que le puse The Pretty Reckless-Heaven Knows

Cuando empezó a sonar la segunda estrofa Bella se despertó de golpe

-Jane ¡¿por que me despiertas así?!- Dijo ella asustada recién levantada

-Por que ya estamos por llegar-

-Ok pero no era necesario despertarme así-

-Ok lo siento. Te sacudí y no te despertabas y fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

-Bueno. Anoche estaba pensando-Dijo ella hasta que la interrumpí

-¿En Edward?-

-Algo así, estaba pensando en algo que lo incluye a el-

-En que pensabas contame-

-En que pasaría si estoy embarazada-Dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa

-Tus papas te matarían-

-Jane gracias por tu apoyo-Dijo ella en sarcasmo

-Perdón pero es la verdad-

-Si es la verdad pero como lo voy a superar-

-Cuando lleguemos te haces una prueba de embarazo a si te sacas las dudas-

-¿No seria mejor comprar varios a ver si todos dan el mismo resultado?-

-Si tenes razón, compremos varios y te lo haces ahora a la mañana-

-Ok gracias Jane-

-De nada Bells-

Pov Bella:

Cuando lleguemos me sacaría las dudas que me están matando

-El piloto informa se me abrochen sus cinturones ya que estamos por aterrizar en el Aeropuerto de Buenos Aires, gracias-Dijo una de las azafatas del avión.

Cuando dijo eso sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y al parecer Jane lo noto

-Tranquila Bells va a dar negativo-Dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarme

-No lo se y si da positivo ¿Qué hago?-

-No te hagas problema ya lo sabremos- siguió Jane-Tienes todo mi apoyo-

-Muchas gracias Jane-Le dije yo totalmente agradecida con ella

-De nada, siempre juntas Bella-

Cuando aterrizamos fuimos directo a buscar nuestros equipajes y a una farmacia

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer chicas?-Dijo el farmacéutico

-Necesitamos 5 test de embarazos de diferentes marcas-Dijo Jane ya que yo estaba tan nerviosa que ni podía hablar sin tartamudear

-Ok ya se los traigo-Dijo eso y se fue

-Tranquila Bella todo va a salir bien-

-Gracias-

-Aquí están son 5 test de embarazos de diferentes marcas-Dijo el extendiendo la bolsa con los 5 test-Serian 350 el total por los 5 test-

-Jane yo los pago-Dije eso y le di la plata al farmacéutico

-Ok gracias chicas, que tengan un buen día, hasta luego-

-Gracias igualmente para usted-Dijo Jane ya que yo estaba apurada para poder sacarme esta duda que me mataba

-Vamos a mi casa Jane, no hay nadie hasta las 20 hs y son las 17 hs-Dije yo mirando al reloj

-Bueno dale-

Tomamos un taxi hasta mi casa

-Aquí es-dijo el taxista

-Bueno gracias-

-Serian 120-

-Tome-Dijo Jane extendiéndole la plata

Bajamos del auto y bajamos los bolsos y nos metimos rapido en mi casa. Una vez en el baño

-Lee las instrucciones Bella primero-Comento Jane apuntando donde estaban las instrucciones

-Ok-

En las instrucciones decía que dos rallas es positivo y que una ralla es negativo.

Hize todo lo que decía en las instrucciones

-Ahora solo queda esperar 20 minutos-Le dije a Jane-Estoy demasiado nerviosa-

-Tranquila va a salir todo bien, no te pongas mal-

Ya pasados los 20 minutos fui a ver que decían y casi me muero

-¿Y Bella que dice?

-Dice que...

CONTINUARA….

_Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes es que estoy con los estudios y no puedo actualizar todo el tiempo. Estaba pensando en tener una Beta, si se quieren ofrecer solo manden un mensaje privado a esta cuenta de Fanfiction. Gracias y nos estaremos leyendo pronto con el próximo capitulo de Mis XV en Los Angeles. __QUEDA PROHIBIDO LA COPIA PARCIAL Y/O COMPLETA DE ESTA NOVELA SIN AUTORIZACION _


	6. Chapter 6: Dudas

Chapter 6: Dudas

Pov Bella:

-¿Y Bella que dice?

-No se, tres dicen negativo y dos positivo-Dije yo sin poder tranquilizarme

-Mira Bells hagamos así si se empiezan a manifestar síntomas de embarazo vas a que te hagan una ecografía del abdomen sino seguís con tu vida normal- Dijo ella

-Ok-

_*Tres horas después*_

-¿Bella?-Escuche una voz femenina que provenía de la cocina

-¿Mama?-Dije yo saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

-¡Bella querida!-Contesto mi madre alegre al verme después de tres días que pase en Los Angeles.-¿Cómo has estado?¿La pasaste lindo? Contame-Mi mama estaba como loca al verme y quería saber todo, no le iba a contar lo que paso con Edward.

-Bien mama, es todo muy lindo allá. La pase re lindo-

-¿Y Jane?-

-Esta en su casa-

-Me alegro que la hallas pasado lindo-Dijo ella abalanzándose para abrazarme

-Mama voy a tomar un baño, después hablamos ¿Y papa?-

-Ahora esta viniendo, realegrara mucho al verte-

-Bueno me voy a bañar- Cuando termine eso me dieron ganas de vomitar y me sentía media mareada. Me dirigí corriendo muy deprisa al baño y cuando llegue las ganas se me habían ido y me sentí un poco mejor.

Abrí la canilla para qué empiece a salir agua tibia para poder báñame. Cuándo le encontré el punto al agua como a mi me gusta me sumergí en la bañera sintiendo un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, todo mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse y me estaba por quedar dormida de lo cansada que estaba hasta que mi madre me interrumpe

-Bella ¿Qué quieres de cenar?-Mi madre me interrumpió de mis pensamientos

-Quiero una ensalada, no me siento bien-

-Ok apúrate-

Cuando salí del baño me vestí y me peine. Fui para mi cuarto cuando vi que me llamaban a mi celular, era Jane

*_Llamada*_

-Hola-Dije yo

-Hola Bella- dijo Jane- Te quería decir que estuve viendo los síntomas del embarazo te los mando por mensaje revísalos y fíjate-

-Ok gracias-

-De nada-

*_Fin de la llamada_*

Esperaría unas semanas a ver si experimentaba algunos de los síntomas que me estaba por mandar Jane.

Cuando mi celular vibro por un mensaje lo abrí, el mensaje decía

"_Bella espera dos semanas y todo lo que sientas que no es normal fíjate en esto y si son iguales, estas embarazada. Estos son:_

_1) Cambios en los _**_senos_**_**.**_

_2) Cansancio_

_3)__Cambios de _**_humor_**

**_4)_**_Leve _**_sangrado_**

**_5)_**_ Aumento del _**_ritmo cardiaco_**

**_6)_**_Necesidad __frecuente de orinar_

_7)_******_dolores _**_de cabeza_

_8)_**_ náuseas_**

_9)__ dolor abdominal_

_10)__ mayor _**_sensibilidad_******_a ciertos olores_

_11)_****_alta temperatura__ basal (al despertar)_

_12) dolor en la espalda_

_Chau Bella beso nos vemos el lunes en el instituto. Avísame cualquier cosa"_

Iba a estar atenta a todos estos síntomas y luego de dos semanas me haría una ecografía abdominal para sacarme la duda que esos test me habían dejado ya que no me confirmaron ni negaron la posibilidad de embarazo.

-Bella ven a cenar- Grito mi mama

-Voy-

Me termine de cambiar y me fui para la cocina donde me esperaban mis padres alegres por mi regreso.

Durante toda la cena estuvimos hablando de cómo me fue, me hicieron varias preguntas hasta que sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansada y me duele terriblemente la cabeza, hasta mañana- Dije yo saludando a mis padres

-Bueno, Bells acordate que mañana vas a ir comprar el uniforme del instituto, empiezas el lunes y es jueves. Acordate-Dijo mi mama dándome un beso-Buenas noches, que duermas bien-Siguió ella

-Buenas noches Bella- Fue lo único que dijo mi papa, me saludo y me fui

Cuando fui al baño note que mi cara estaba demasiado pálida así que me cepille los dientes, me peine y me fui a dormir.

A eso de las 3:30 de la madrugada me despierto con unos severos dolores en el abdomen, no les di mucha importancia y me volví a dormir.

*A la mañana siguiente*

-Bella despiértate que nos vamos- Me sacudió mi madre para despertarme

-Ya voy- Le respondí yo media dormida

Me levante y agarre ropa interior y me fui a bañar. Me di un baño rápido, cuando salí fui a mi armario para elegir la ropa para salir.

Agarre un short y una remera y me cambie

-Desayuna Bella, toma esta plata es para el uniforme, yo ya me tengo que ir a trabajar- Dijo mi mama tomando las llaves del volvo plateado que tenia ella.

-Bueno, desayuno y voy-Termine de decir eso y mi madre de saludo y se fue.

Mi familia es millonaria, voy a un instituto privado de clase alta, con todos chicos lindos. Yo no tengo hermanos, soy hija única así que toda la atención la tengo yo y todo lo que quiero me lo compran. Ellos no tienen problema en comprarme todo lo que yo quiera, pero yo les tengo que dar algo a cambio y eso es buenas notas en los exámenes y no hacer nada que no corresponda y no ser rebelde, saco 10 o 9 en todos los exámenes así que no me pueden decir nada, salgo de fiesta cuando quiero a donde quiero, y me compran lo que se me antoja.

Cuando termine de desayunar me fui a comprar el uniforme, no es lindo pero la pollera es lo suficientemente corta, así que por un lado era lindo. Salí del local y fui a comprar unas cosas para almorzar.

*Tres días después *

Eran las 6 de la mañana y me levantaron para que vaya al instituto. Mi papa siempre me lleva

-Vamos Bella- Grito mi padre- Apúrate que llegas tarde-

-Ok ya voy- Dije yo y salí de mi cuarto

-Espérame que agarro las llaves-Dijo el

-Ok-

Subimos al auto de mi padre y sentí un dolor en el abdomen que me hizo retorcerme por el dolor

-¿Estas bien Bells?-Me pregunto mi padre

-Si-Dije yo con dificultad

-Ok-

Cuando llegamos al instituto me despedí de mi padre y baje

-¡Bella!-Escuche que alguien grito. Era Alice una de mis amigas-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien ¿y tu?-Le respondí yo

-Bien- Respondió-Ahora esta por venir Jane que fue al baño-

-Okay-

Cuando vino Jane nos saludamos y nos fuimos para el aula donde empezaría la primera hora. Genial era Biología, me gusta esa materia, siempre fue unas de mis favoritas al igual que plástica.

Sonó el siempre del recreo y yo salí corriendo para el baño, hoy no me sentía para nada bien, atrás mío venia Jane quien me acompaño al baño

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Jane

-Nada solo me agarraron ganas de vomitar- Alcance a decir eso por que de repente devolví todo, no estaba nada bien

Cuando termine me la lave la boca, Jane me trajo una bebida para recuperarme

-¿Estas mejor ahora?-

-Si, gracias Jane-

-De nada, llamaron a tus padres. Tu mama vendrá en un rato- Dijo ella- Cuando llegues a tu casa háblame que te tengo que decir algo

-Ok lo hare-

Mi madre me vino a buscar al instituto y me llevo a casa

-Sube y descansa, no comas nada que te pueda hacer mal, mejórate-Dijo mi madre y me dirigió una sonrisa

-Okay, nos vemos hasta luego-

-Hasta luego-Dijo ella y se fue

Subía por el ascensor en cuanto sentí que me dolían demasiado los pechos y estaban hinchados y ahí fue cuando me empecé a alarmar, en cuanto llegue a mi casa fui corriendo al baño por que tenia demasiadas ganas de orinar y me sentía mal del abdomen y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que tenia una pequeña mancha de sangre en mi ropa interior, ¿esto tendría que ver con lo que me tenia que decir Jane? ¿Y si al final si estoy embarazada? ¿Qué haría? En ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular el cual me saco de mis pensamientos. Fui corriendo para atenderlo

*Llamada*

-Hola-Dije yo

-Hola Bells-Respondió Jane

-¿De que me querías hablar?-

-Mira va a ser difícil para vos pero todo lo que te estuvo pasando esta semana es igual a los síntomas de embarazo que te mande así que te recomendaría pedir un turno para hacerte una ecografía-

-Si lo se, ahora aparecieron dos nuevos síntomas que son pechos hinchados y me duelen y un pequeño sangrado ¿Es posible que este embarazada?- Dije yo dudando

-No se, te tengo que dejar que voy a comprar unas cosas después hablamos, pedite un turno para mañana no te quedes con la duda mas tiempo-

-Ok, gracias Jane-

-De nada-

*Fin de la llamada*

Con estos síntomas asegurados podría ser que este embarazada, pero el vomitar podría ser un malestar y el pechos hinchados y pequeño sangrado podría ser que me esta por venir el periodo, que por cierto se había atrasado 4 días el cual me estaría por venir ahora, eso creo. Me voy a sacar la duda pidiendo el turno como dijo Jane.

Me dieron para mañana a la tarde, mañana me sacaría la duda, estoy demasiado nerviosa. Tengo que inventarles algo a mis padres para que no sospechen nada.

-Hola Bells-Dijo mi padre el cual volvía de trabajar

-Hola-Dije yo media nerviosa, no podía ni hablar

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, estoy bien-

-Bueno-

Como era la noche cene algo rápido y liviano y me fui a dormir, estaba demasiado cansada y quería dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y eran las 9 de la mañana ¡Falte al instituto!, de inmediato llame a mi madre

*Llamada*

-Hola mama-Dije yo

-Hola Bells-Respondió ella

-¿Por qué falte al instituto?-

-Necesitas hacer reposo y no te quería mandar así de enferma-

-Ok. Hoy a la tarde voy a ir a la casa de Jane para que me pase unas cosas- En realidad iba a ir al medico pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Bueno ¿Pero estas mejor?-

-Si-

-Bueno anda-

-Gracias-

-Hata luego Bells-

-Hasta luego mama-

*Fin de la llamada*´

Cuando corte sentí un gran alivio ya que no sospecho nada, en eso me llega un mensaje de Jane

"_Bella ¿Pediste turno?_"

Y le respondí

"_Si para hoy a la tarde me dieron_" Dije yo

"_Bueno queres que te acompañe" _Respondió ella

"_Bueno gracias" _le dije

"_De nada"_

Esta tarde sabría la verdad si estoy o no embarazada.

_Holaa! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno espero que este capitulo les halla gustado y nos estaremos leyendo pronto con la nueva actualización _


	7. Chapter 7: Malas Noticias

Chapter 7: Malas noticias

Pov Bella:

Me duche y me puse ropa limpia, mi cabello lo seque y me lo deje suelto. Cuando estaba mirando tele antes de ir tocan el timbre.

-Hola Bells ¿Lista para ir?- Dijo Jane

-Si estoy lista- Le respondí yo

-Bueno dale vamos que un taxi nos espera abajo-

-Ok-

En todo el viaje Jane me estuvo hablando pero yo no le podía responder, estaba demasiado nerviosa

Cuando llegamos nos atendió una recepcionista

-Hola chicas ¿En que las puedo ayudar?- Dijo la recepcionista

-Tengo un turno para hacerme una ecografía- Respondí yo

-A ver espéreme que me fijo dígame su nombre por favor-

-Isabella Swan-

La recepcionista se fijo en la computadora

-Si acá esta. Valla por este pasillo –dijo señalando el pasillo que estaba atrás nuestro- suba hasta el primer piso y camine hasta encontrar el consultorio 20, la llaman por apellido-

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos

-Tranquila Bella, no va a pasar nada malo- Empezó Jane

-Si va a pasar algo malo y si al final si estoy embarazada-

-Lo primero que vas a ser si estas embarazada es decírselo a Edward, tenes que llamarlo y avisarlo por que es su hijo, pero no pensemos en eso pensemos que todo va a salir bien- Dijo Jane regalándome una sonrisa

-Ok- Respondí yo tratando de tranquilizarme hasta que me llamaron y no pude me puse mas nerviosa

-Swan- Llamo la doctora

-Acá- Respondí yo

-Pasen- Respondió la doctora

Cuando pasamos Jane se sentó una silla y yo me recosté sobre la camilla

-¿Para que vienes Isabella?- Dijo la doctora

-Por que quiero saber si estoy embarazada- Le respondí yo

-Ok ahora lo sabrás-

Termino de decir eso y me puso un gel en el abdomen y empezó a revisar todo mi abdomen. Hasta que noto algo y ahí casi me muero

-Estas embarazada- Lo confirmo la doctora – Acá esta el feto. Es muy chiquito todavía por eso no se te nota el embarazo-

En ese momento cuando dijo que estaba embarazada sentí que mi mundo se caía.

-¿Cómo?- Dije yo mirando la pantalla se donde se notaba algo muy pequeño

- Si, acá esta el pequeño feto, a partir de ahora te tienes que cuidar mucho y no comer o hacer cosas que perjudiquen al bebe-

No pude responder de tan shockeada que estaba, no lo podía creer, encima era verdad por que lo estaba viendo y la doctora me lo confirmo.

-Tienes que venir cada mes a hacerte los controles necesarios a ver como va creciendo el bebe y si esta todo bien. Si llega a pasar algo raro solo ven y te atiendo como emergencia- Me aclaro- ¿Cuántos años tenes Isabella?- Me pregunto ella

-15 años- Le respondí yo y se sorprendió mucho

-Sos muy joven para estar embarazada-

-Si lo se- respondí yo

-Bueno, te espero para el próximo control-

-Ok gracias doctora- Dije yo y me levante de la camilla

-De nada, cuídate-

Cuando salimos del consultorio no pude evitar llorar, se me escaparon unas lágrimas

-Tranquila Bella, va a estar todo bien, tenes mi apoyo en todo momento-

-Si pero como se los digo a mis padres, como se lo digo a Edward, como lo tomaran- Dije yo llorando

-Tranquila yo te ayudo-

-Gracias Jane-

-De nada Bells, todo va a salir bien- Dijo ella abrazándome- Lo primero que vas a hacer cuando estemos en tu casa es llamar a Edward, el también se tiene que hacer cargo del bebe-

-Si cuando lleguemos lo llamo-

-Ok-

Y dicho y hecho cuando llegamos con Jane a mi casa subimos y nos fuimos a mi habitación, en mi casa no había nadie así que seria más fácil.

-Llámalo ahora-Dijo Jane dándome mi celular

-Tengo miedo Jane ¿A ver si no me cree? ¿y yo me tengo que hacer cargo del bebe sola?. Te juro que no puedo-

-Bueno pero si no lo llamas no lo sabrás-

-Bueno lo voy a llamar-

-Dale-

Mi celular puso _marcando… _hasta que me conecto

*llamada*

-Hola Bella- Contesto Edward- Pensé que nunca me ibas llamar, te extraño-

-Hola Ed, te tengo que decir algo que probablemente no te guste-

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo el con un tono medio asustado

-Nada malo pero es algo que te implica a vos y a mí-

-Bueno dale Bella decime, me estas dejando con la duda-

-Estoy embarazada y es tuyo el bebe- Le dije yo

-¿Qué?- Dijo el como si no lo entendiera- ¿Como sabes que es mío?- Dijo el gritando

-¡Por que fuiste con el unido con el que me acosté y tuve sexo!- Le constaste ya enojada

-No te creo, si sos mas zorra, me estas mintiendo no es mío, lo único que queres es sacarme plata por que soy de familia muy millonaria, es lo que queres. Mira no me llames mas ni me hables, sos una zorra chau- Dijo eso y cortó.

*Fin de la llamada*

No puede evitarlo, quería parecer fuerte pero no lo puede y me puse a llorar

-¿Qué te dijo Bella?- Me pregunto Jane al verme llorando

-Que le estaba mintiendo solo para sacarle la plata y me dijo que no lo llame mas- No podía ni hablar estaba tan destrozada

-Lo siento Bella, solo queda que se lo digas a tus padres, eso es lo más difícil, pero tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que sea-

-Gracias por todo Jane-

-De nada, bueno ya son las 7 de la tarde de te dejo así descansas ¿Cuándo vienen tus padres?-

-A las 9 llegan-

-Bueno decíselos con calma y trata de no llorar o ponerte nerviosa que sino se ponen peor-

-Ok gracias, nos vemos-

-Ok besos cuídate-

Cuando Jane se fue, me fui a bañar así me relajaba un rato. Una vez que estaba en la bañera recostada dejando que el agua que caía recorra mi cuerpo, no sabía como iban a reaccionar mis padres. ¡Matarme seria poco! En ese momento sentí que abrían la puerta del departamento seguramente serian mis padres, así que sali de la bañera, me cambie y sali del baño. Me dirigí a la cocina donde me esperaban mis padres

-Hola Bella, tenemos que hablar- Dijo mi madre sentándose en la mesa

-¿Qué pasa? Yo también te tengo que contar algo-Dije yo pensando que ya se habían enterado de todo

-Viste que nosotros trabajamos en Administración De Empresas y en ese trabajo se viaja mucho y se viaja por largo tiempo-

-Si me habías dicho una vez-Continúe yo

-Bueno tu padre y yo por ese trabajo nos tenemos que ir 4 años a Roma para trabajar en la empresa que hay allá- Dijo ella

-¿Cómo? ¿Y que hago yo?- Dije yo desesperada por que ellos aun no sabían que yo tenia un bebe que tendría que mantener mas adelante.

-Te pasaremos plata todos los meses para que puedas pagar la comida y la cuota del instituto, el departamento ya lo pagamos así que no tenes que pagar nada relacionado con el departamento, solo pagarte la comida con la plata que te vamos a pasar. Si queres comparte ropa o algo así, ahorra lo que te sobre o sali a buscar trabajo-

-¿Cuánto me pasan al mes?- Pregunte yo tratando de averiguar si me alcanzaba para mantener a mi bebe que iba a tener

-3000 al mes- Cuando dijo eso sabía que no me iba alcanzar para pagar las cosas que necesita un bebe

-Ok y ¿Cuándo se van?-

-Mañana a la tarde- Confirmo mi padre

-Ok-

-Y ¿Qué era lo que nos querías decir?- Dijo mi madre y fue ahí cuando me puse un poco nerviosa

-Cuando me fui de viaje para mis 15 conocí a un chico- Empecé yo- Y bueno esa noche sali a cenar con el y tuvimos relaciones sexuales- No puede continuar por que mi madre me interrumpió

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella media enojada- ¿Se cuidaron?-

-A eso voy, hoy me fui a hacer una ecografía al medico y salio que estaba embarazada- Dije yo poniéndome a llorar

-¡No Bella! Vos nos estas burlando ¿No?- Dijo mi madre sorprendida

-No-Dije y les mostré las imágenes de la ecografía que me habían dado

-Bella, se deberían haber cuidado, cuantas veces te lo dije que si ibas a tener sexo te cuidaras- Dijo mi madre gritando- No lo puedo creer y ahora ¿Qué haces? Vas a tener que salir a trabajar para mantener a ese bebe por que yo no te lo voy a mantener y tu padre tampoco- Dijo mi madre

-Bella yo te apoyo en lo que sea pero no te puedo mantener al bebe así que vas a tener que salir a trabajar para poder comprarle lo que necesita-Dijo mi padre. El es más comprensivo, siempre lo fue.

-Si, voy a salir a trabajar y estudiar para darle lo mejor a mí bebe- Respondí yo

-Bueno- Dijo mi madre calmándose-¿Llamaste al padre del bebe para que se haga responsable?- Pregunto- ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene?-

-Si lo llame, tiene 25 años- Dije yo

-Bella, ¡mierda! Es demasiado grande para vos. Y ¿Se hará cargo?- Dijo mi madre ya frustrada por lo que le estaba diciendo, encima faltaba lo peor que no se iba a hacer cargo

-No, me dijo que le estaba mintiendo y que no se iba a hacer cargo- Le respondí yo

-Bella tengo ganas de matarte, como no se va a hacer cargo si el es el padre del bebe- Dijo ella enojada y gritando

-Si pero me dijo que yo solo quería sacarle plata y que era una zorra- Dije yo

-Bella, no se que decirte, vas a tener que trabajar estudiar y cuidar del bebe, vos te arruinaste la vida al no cuidarte o decirle que se cuide-Dijo ella calmándose pero se notaba que estaba muy enojada

-Bueno lo voy a hacer-

-La plata que nosotros te damos va a ser para las cosas que tenes que comprar para cuando nazca el bebe, vas a tener que fraccionar tus gastos- Dijo mi padre el cual se fue a acostar a el cuarto que compartía con mi madre

-Bella anda a dormir, descansa, mañana es sábado, a la tarde nos acompañas al aeropuerto-

-Ok-Dije yo

Mi madre se quedo en la cocina enojada por lo que le dije, yo estaba destrozada, no sabia que hacer, como ocultaría mi embarazo en el colegio, no se que hacer. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me tire en mi cama y me quede dormida.

Pov Edward:

*llamada*

-Hola Bella- Conteste yo- Pensé que nunca me ibas llamar, te extraño- Dije yo

-Hola Ed, te tengo que decir algo que probablemente no te guste-

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-Dije yo medio asustado

-Nada malo pero es algo que te implica a vos y a mí-

-Bueno dale Bella decime, me estas dejando con la duda-

-Estoy embarazada y es tuyo el bebe- Dijo ella asustada y ahí fue cuando reaccione mal cuando todo el cariño que le tenia se fue

-¿Qué?- Respondí - ¿Como sabes que es mío?- Dije gritando, me estaba enojando

-¡Por que fuiste con el unido con el que me acosté y tuve sexo!-Contesto ella enojada

-No te creo, si sos mas zorra, me estas mintiendo no es mío, lo único que queres es sacarme plata por que soy de familia muy millonaria, es lo que queres. Mira no me llames mas ni me hables, sos una zorra chau-Dije y corte.

*Fin de la llamada*

Isabella me llama para decirme que esta embarazada, no se la creo, se habrá dado cuenta o leído que mi padre es uno de los mas millonarios del mundo y que yo estaba por ser una estrella de cine y para robarme plata se invento esa historia, no se la voy a creer. Es una zorra, se habrá acostado con alguno de por ahí y como vio que yo era multimillonario me trata de sacar plata.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 7 de la novele. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos._

_Queda prohibida la copia completa o parcial sin autorización mía._


End file.
